Fated as starcrossed, Destined for greatness
by Cupofthoughts
Summary: Fated as star-crossed lovers, Destined for greatness - Charlotte Polaris chose to be his lover, but to what extent? Sacrificing her freedom to help him achieve greatness. A bittersweet love story begins... Voldemort/Tom Riddle X OC X Draco


Fated as star-crossed lovers, Destined for greatness

Chapter 1: What is right for you and what is destined for you, which will you choose?

The chatter and mechanical noise from the Hogwarts Express faded in my mind, tranced into watching a certain pair of cold grey eyes as he looked uninterestedly to the talking girl beside him. The girl herself seemed to be openly flirtatious towards the boy with that recognisable pug-face. Naturally I was watching him, my heart running again as I couldn't help but stare and think 'how could someone so cold-hearted make my heart flutter endlessly?' I was definitely off my bonkers!

Thinking back, from the time I was in my first year I had always had my eyes on him. And if I wasn't looking at him in the distance, My heart would ache trying to search for his presence while I was suppose to be doing something else. Whether it was during commons where my heart raced trying to search for his presence when I was suppose to prepare for potions the next day or going to breakfest early and see if he was there. I was and still is a hopeless person in terms of love, not that I would admit it openly about it.

"Hey Lotte!"

I turned towards the voice, and the feeling of being shaken out of my dream-like trance turned me back to reality. Being amongst crowds of students and parents, the noises and constant movements grew to my attention. But instead of looking for the voice, internally I knew who and where the voice came from. That particularly sweet sounding voice of my best-friend Milly. And true to my thoughts she just stood there across to my right, waving perfectly to me with a perfectly contagious smile on her face, I instinctively tried to match her smile and walked up to her. Which was harder than it seemed to be in these circumstances.

"Hey-"

"Come on we have plenty of time to talk and all but let us go settle ourselves in a compartment quickly, I don't want my air and leg space to be contaminated by those pathetic Griffindors!"

I nodded in agreement and slowly turned off my attention to her conversation as I thought back to my first year. My sorting experience that felt like it was just a month ago.

* * *

><p><em>A thousand years or more ago<em>  
><em>When I was newly sewn,<em>  
><em>There lived four wizards of renown,<em>  
><em>Whose names are still well known:<em>

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_  
><em>Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,<em>  
><em>Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,<em>  
><em>Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.<em>

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_  
><em>They hatched a daring plan<em>  
><em>To educate young sorcerers<em>  
><em>Thus Hogwarts School began.<em>

_Now each of these four founders_  
><em>Formed their own house, for each<em>  
><em>Did value different virtues<em>  
><em>In the ones they had to teach.<em>

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_  
><em>Prized far beyond the rest;<em>  
><em>For Ravenclaw, the cleverest<em>  
><em>Would always be the best;<em>

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_  
><em>Most worthy of admission;<em>  
><em>And power-hungry Slytherin<em>  
><em>Loved those of great ambition.<em>

_While still alive they did divide_  
><em>Their favourites from the throng,<em>  
><em>Yet how to pick the worthy ones<em>  
><em>When they were dead and gone?<em>

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_  
><em>He whipped me off his head<em>  
><em>The founders put some brains in me<em>  
><em>So I could choose instead!<em>

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_  
><em>I've never yet been wrong,<em>  
><em>I'll have a look inside your mind<em>  
><em>And tell where you belong!<em>

I listened closely to the song and my heart began to race. The thought of which house I would be sorted in was somewhat frightening and as much I would've denied the fact gladly, it made me feel somewhat excited. I, of course anticipated by my blood that I would definitely be sorted into Slytherin. But there was always the bloodtraitors like the Black and Weasley family. And for that I was scared of what would happen if that was so to myself. Since if I were to be a bloodtraitor I would have a even harder time fitting in and let alone face my parents and Mikhail, not to mention the long proud history of the Polaris family as Slytherins.

Hearing my name called I walked up to the three legged stool that perhaps, just maybe...had also once been the same stool my parents and the generations before was sorted on. A little pride inside me arose, only to feel the rush in my blood as the names of students soon reached to 'P'.

Each sorting was quick, with the hat just barely touching the head already and immediately the hat announces us all their sorted house. The respected houses cheered and welcomed the first years like every year, it was a very welcoming gesture. But what truly got to me at this minute was the mystery and curiosity of the magic sorting hat. Perhaps there was even more magical abilities the hat had besides from legilimency, afterall it isn't everyday anyone would encounter a hat that has such abilities.

When I sat on the stool and the hat was placed onto me I heard the hat's voice to me, I was a bit stiff from the sudden loud voice in my head.

But from the grand hall I could see silence had filled the room for I could only hear the hat's voice. It felt a bit longer than a few seconds and rather like minutes. But perhaps it was my imagination? The hat had muttered something until it finally spoke clearly to me.

'You are a interesting one, qualified to be in any house yet one you can only be in. Slytherin by blood and raised you shall be, Griffindor by a brave heart and soul, Ravenclaw by diligence and knowledge of vast magic and Hufflepuff by loyalty and patience. You posses all qualities but nothing strikes me as a house to put you in. Tell me, which house do you want me to place you in?'

I wonder how frequently he encounters with one like myself...often? or rare? Did it ask every students of this question?

'I know myself much less than you think, but I wish to be placed in a house I was destined to be in. But I know no loyalty and patience, no diligence to lead me into a position as a Head Girl or a Prefect and definitely I am not brave as I think. Blood is what I have, then perhaps it would be the right thing to be placed into Slytherin.'

'I have sorted many, but none like yourself. Young girl you think beyond your age yet limiting yourself like so. To put you in the right house is simple, but one you are destined to is not the same. What is right for you and what is destined for you, you ask. But which will you choose?'

'I...I-why can't both choices lead to the same house? Tell me...what house is right for me and what house am I destined to be in?'

The sorting hat stopped it's voice in my head without answering my question. It felt like forever before something happened.

'Perhaps dear girl you will be destined for greater things in the house of...' "SLYTHERIN"

As soon as the hat echoed his voice with the great hall did It finally come to me that the great hall spoke to me. I will, am and forever to be a Slytherin. But in all honesty I just wanted to know the house I was destined to be in and the one that is right for me. The hat had never gave me an answer...

As I got up my feet thinking back to what the sorting hat had said to me as I unsteadily followed those before me to the clapping and cheers from the Slytherin table in my far right-side.

My brother nudged his mates to clap loudly and welcome me as the Head Boy's little sister. I gave Mikhail a smile to reply his proud pureblood one. He sat in confidence as if he knew all along I wouldn't become a blood-traitor, oh if only he knew.

I walked towards the girl that was sorted just before me in Slytherin and smiled to her. "Mildred's the name had you forgotten. But I much prefer Milly mind you, the name is much last century. Charlotte am I right? Charlotte Polaris."

"The one and only. But let's not make you keep to anymore formalities, call me Lotte."

"You must come from another old wizarding family, mind you there isn't a lot of us Slytherins this year that came from them. Apologizes for not recognizing your name straight away, I'm not that familiar of the pureblood wizarding names besides from the Blacks, Malfoys and those bloodtraitor Weasleys. They've been the talk for a while now."

"What gave it away?"

"The aura around you...and I caught your family name a few weeks ago in the Daily Prophet."

Both of us smiled awkwardly...

"No need to think too much of it, like you had said 'Charlotte Polaris' my name is not 'Polaris'. Please don't think too much of it, not here in Hogwarts at the least. Anyways, I'm sorry I didn't catch your last name too clearly, Greengrass was it?"

"Yes, but not the only Greengrass here. My sister Daphne, the year above me she is. Hanging out over there with that Pansy Parkinson, that pug-face looking girl."

I looked over to see them giggling about something before I turned back to her attention.

"Likewise. My brother Mikhail is in his last year as Head Boy over there with the other seventh years."

I pointed out back to the group of boys that began to clap as another girl was sorted into our house.

"Oh my, he sure is a looker. The gene pool certainly has been kind to both of you two."

"And what does that make you? I personally think you are graced in the beauty gene more than your sister there. In fact so far out of the first years, you are by far the prettiest."

"Such a flatter mouth!"

"Nonsense, if I was than you may be one as well."

At that moment I had forgotten about my sorting dilemma just previously, for I knew at that time...I knew I was where I belonged. Destined or right, what's done is done and it was no longer my place to take it into heart. And as long as I belonged, nothing else seemed to really matter for this 11 year old Charlotte.

* * *

><p>"Lotte...Lotte...LOTTE!"<p>

I looked at Milly giving me an worrying look.

"I've heard you the first time."

"You seem out of it. Is it because of that Malfoy?"

I looked at her and brushed her hand off of mine. If only she knew...

"W-what? That's just ridiculous! You know clearly as much as I do he is Parkinson's property, a no go zone for us second years."

She sighed and leaned back to her seat looking at the scenery.

"I wonder why we haven't gotten ourselves a boyfriend yet."

I sighed too and took a deep breath, knowing that it was about time I told her. I shouldn't be selfish and take my friend's happiness away from her.

"Not this again Milly. You know as much as I do that your the beauty of the second years, I swear the boys are just having a hard time not to be distracted by you."

"Then why didn't any of them dare ask me out?"

My throat felt stuck on words.

"Umm, I think I can answer that."

She looked as if I was joking until she saw my seriousness.

"Look Milly, I know it's hard to say this but I overheard Mikhail and his mates talking just on the last day of the year that he made sure that no boys would continue to come into a five meter radius of me by spreading the word to the whole Slytherin house for our entire Hogwarts schooling from the first day of our first year by ensuring the result is expulsion at the very least! I'm sorry Milly...I really am. Because you are in all my classes and we are next to each other basically everywhere we go that not even your admirers dare to have the chance to get close enough to you let alone ask you out. Even the fact that we couldn't make any other friends besides my brother's group...but don't take this the wrong way. Y-You were my first friend I ever had and the closest not to mention...but because of my name...my brother's influence...t-that I not only made you dateless! But friendless besides me. I'm sorry but I understand if you don't want to continue to be friends with me-I-I'm truly... "

I couldn't help but have my body shake so much that tears began to weld up and blurred my vision. My voice was stuck by the time I finished and tried to say my last sorry before I ran out the compartment, not bearing to bring my face to meet hers I ran along the aisle with silent tears in shame and tried to find an empty compartment to myself.  
>I looked briefly in every room and finally found one. I immediately went in without thinking and fell onto my knees with my arms on the left side of the seats. I couldn't control the tears I held back so desperately but I ended up crying silently anyways, I couldn't even wail. Feeling like I had done the right thing to tell the truth was hard, but it was worse having to tell her in person after practicing those words in my mind hundreds of times during the holidays. But it was the right thing, she was my family and I would do anything to make her happy. And soon she was going to be just that. Happy, popular and have a loving boyfriend by her side.<br>I cried and cried until I slept from a tired feeling of being emotionally worn out. By the time I woke up feeling a strange warmth. I gave all my strength trying to lift my body up, a pair of familiar cold grey eyes met mine. A warm fur white blanket was on me as it fell from the top half of my body when I sat up from where I slept (when did I move from the floor to the seats?). A light warm feeling on my cheeks that I felt with my hands confirmed my slight blush before a sudden realization. How long has he been there? Was this a dream?

"Y-You, since when have you been here?"

He moved his body back to the seat across from me with a smirk on his face.

"Long enough to see you cry yourself to sleep in my own compartment."

"Your compartment? Then that would mean Parkinson and...and..."

"Sorry to disappoint you but no one saw you, they're in the next compartment."

I couldn't bring myself to say anymore than a small 'thank you'.

I saw that it was already night time and a light growl was heard, he smiled while I flushed in embarrassment. Oh Merlin, I rather go back to Milly and face the music and awkwardness with her than be here.

And then I saw a small nicely wrapped bag of cookies on my lap. I looked over at him and he himself opened another bag, meeting my eyes he looked uninterested and sighed.

"My mother makes a tasty batch of cookies for the trip to Hogwarts for us all."

I smiled at his gesture and delicately unwrapped the clear wrapping by loosening the top of the bag. I took one and believe it or not, it was the best cookie I ever had. I instinctively went to food heaven and practically moaned 'yum'.

But soon I realized what I had done, I quickly covered my inappropriateness with a thank you to him for the cookies. I saw his smirk and my face grew redder...

"What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you suppose to be with that Greengrass girl in the second year?"

"You know who I am?"

"Your in the year below us aren't you? Always with Daphne's sister."

I nodded and sighed before correcting him. He doesn't even know my name does he? Not that there was a need to know a nobody like me...

"Not anymore. She's the reason you saw me crying, a fight you may call it but you won't be spotting me with her. She might join in Parkinson's group after all or maybe have her very own."

"What about you?"

"You'll see me at school and think of me as the friendless Slytherin you happened to meet in the second year that you offered cookies to on the first day of your third year, after seeing her cry and fall asleep in your compartment."

I bitterly laughed before getting up, only to find a hand holding onto my wrist.

"You have no where to go, so stay and be my company."

My heart skipped a beat and like a obedient child I sat where I was and covered myself in the white coat from when I woke up underneath of. Was I ...dreaming?

"I shouldn't even be here, aren't you going to have your friends to accompany you instead?"

I could mentally slap myself for letting my big mouth talking.

"I'm sick of looking at them and listen to their pointless conversation. You entertain me."

Suddenly a disappointing feeling sank into my heart causing it to ache. I was just a toy he found interesting to play with and waste his time with.

I could honestly think about this in a logical manner. I have a couple of choices right now. One, I'll give him a entertaining night indeed and snog him like crazy right now. And of course freak him out and make him view me as some male-candy girl like some Slytherins. Two, go back to Milly where I would share my embarrassing experience with The Great Draco Malfoy. Only of course I can't do that because I'm not her friend anymore. Three, I stay with him and try to talk to him like the way I would talk to Milly. But he's no Milly, he's my unrequited love! Oh how can I make this work?

Suddenly the lights went out and the train stopped...it was so sudden I fell out of my seat and straight onto the floor, onto Draco's feet. I was a bit scared (and embarressed endlessly) and stood up only to feel a spine cold chill and feeling Draco's hand on mine pulling me next to him. Suddenly I saw dark figureless shadows just outside the door. I was scared and held unconsciously to Draco tightly and likewise feeling his hand across my shoulder. I thought I was going to die and thought nothing but how today was just a series of unfortunate events. I leaned to Draco uncontrollably shaking until he cleared his voice and I realised what had happened now, the figure-less beings were gone and the lights went back on with the train already back in motion. I released my grasp of him and sat back quickly to my seat.

"What were they?" My voice still filled with embarressment.

"Dementors..."

I ate another cookie to distract the awkward atmosphere and instantly felt a bit better with a bit of sugar in my system. I took another light nap without knowing and woke up to see Draco also had fallen asleep. I smiled at his perfect sleeping face. But I knew that I had to leave now. The train was near the Hogsmeade Station and so I quietly got up. Trying to not wake him up from his perfect slumber I got up and reached the door, only to pause in panic. Everything I carried on was in Milly's compartment, but I definitely am not ready to face her. I looked back at Draco's carriage and try to think of a way, maybe tell him to get his friends to grab them for me? I gave up on the idea and turned back towards the door about to face the music when I saw something of the strangest just above my side of the compartment, the shelves. Which I had clearly remembered was empty before. Before I could brush it off, I saw the bags had the same pattern as mine...my bags... Could it really be my bags? Then I saw it, an snowy owl. But not just any snowy owl, my Dahlia. Beneath the very same cage I placed her in was the very same bell across her right ankle with the same green thread I placed onto her just before we left this morning!

These were all my belongings, but how?

* * *

><p>As I continued to awe in shock, the pale blonde boy was awoken by the slight chill of the night and opened his grey eyes to see the black-haired beauty standing facing the back of him. Draco mentally took pride in making Goyle and Crabbe to find out where Daphne's sister was and make them carry her belongings and place it on top of her side of the carriage they sat in.<p>

She truly was a hidden beauty, no wonder her brother made sure no one could get anywhere close to her. Her soft black hair layered in an orderly manner on her sleeping face, the clear pristine porcelain skin with those feminine features and that sweet smelling aroma when she comes near me made my heart skip a beat. It was strange why I would let her stay so long around me, but from the time I entered my compartment after hearing Pansy talk for non-stop about how pretty she is in the whole year level I felt deadly sick of her never stopping her mouth about anything ...although in certain situations I preferred her to do so. But yes, only when I entered the compartment did I see an out of breath girl crying nonstop apparently not knowing my very presence. From the side I saw her delicate features and I watched her mumble words of apology and regret before she fell into slumber. Without knowing I picked her up and gently placed her onto the seat and took a white fur blanket for my trip gently onto her and seated myself just so I can closely see her every feature on her face. I saw a hair out of place and without thinking I tucked it back in behind her ear only to see her wake up.

The mysterious beauty definitely knew who I was with her constant blushing and the way she acted, but she had never told me her name as if thinking I didn't need to know. But whether she knew it or not, I knew her. One of Slytherin's two beauties were in front of me. The very Charlotte Polaris that I had kept a close eye on since that strange sorting in her first year. Even throughout all the houses they took same interest in her, as the girl that took the longest time to be sorted in. For never before did the sorting hat took so much time to sort anyone in, but as to why is still a mystery.

Not to mention, in the end I like many Slytherins were just glad another old wizarding family were not going to have a bloodtraitor in their family tree. Especially seeing such a beauty go to a house other than Slytherin was too much for those boys in the first year to handle.

And here she is the great untouchable Polaris was in front of me, I smirked at the fact, she will be mine for her brother is no longer in Hogwarts.

"I moved them to your room when you took your nap, saves the embarrassment for you and your friend after that fight between you two, no?"

She nodded in agreement and like a siren/angel spoke once more.

"Thank you, but you needn't to do such a thing and trouble you. I should get off now too, seeing as we have already arrived."

She used her wand and lifted her belonging to the air preparing to leave, I needed to make a lasting impression on her, but how?

"Would you like to ride with me back to the castle? Wouldn't want to sit with those Griffindors would you now? I doubt you want to sit next to Potter and his weasel friend."

Again she nodded and thanked me before we left our carriages.

She nervously walked behind me when she saw Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blaise walking towards me. I slowed down and gestured her to walk next to me. Seeing Pansy's face turn red in anger was absolutely hilarious and even dared to tell Charlotte she had no right to sit with the third years. Charlotte looked like she was holding her tears so I snapped at Pansy.

"Pansy, let it go. She's with me whether you like it or not."

"B-But Draco, she's not even in our year or our friend. N-Not to mention we don't have any space for anymore people in the carriage, someone will have to make way. Crabbe and Goyle takes up double the space so there isn't any room for her!"

"Fine then if someone has to leave, why don't you sit with your friends with Daphne and the other girls so that she could sit with us."

"B-But..."

Charlotte politely interrupted Pansy by pulling my robe, I turned towards her.

"It's okay, I just saw my friends waving for me to sit with them so don't bother about it anymore and let Par-Pansy sit with you." She gave the most forceful smile I ever seen, but before I could stop her she excused herself to everyone and walked away towards the Slytherin prefects that were once her brother's followers. I sighed and tuned out as soon as Pansy took my side and flirted with me throughout the whole trip to the castle. Looking at the self moving carriages I couldn't help to think of her green eyes.

* * *

><p>I looked back as he stepped in the carriage, watching him leave with that Parkinson by his side made my heart ache once again. I felt a mental slap to the face at what a idiot I was. For the first time in my life I was able to speak to him and well...I don't know...I ruined it? I had him see me cry, sleep and make an utter fool of myself. At least he was nice enough to not make fun of me or anything. There goes my crush on him, he probably thinks I'm the most pathetic Slytherin he's seen.<p>

I sighed once more walking to Adam, Eve and Caine. They looked at me worriedly but hid them in their Slytherin facade. I embarrassingly asked if I could join them which they were more to oblige to. Then there was something I noticed unusually about the carriages. What were the creatures carrying us?

"Eve, what are those creatures carrying us called?"

They looked unsure between the three of them before saying,

"You can see them?"

I nodded as if uncertain what exactly they were saying.

"Thestrals, we can't see them. only people who have seen death and accepted it can see them."

I looked out at the carriages that were turning to the right from the path did I notice their unusual auras. I turned back at the three Slytherins and nodded in understanding and awe.

"I see, so everyone sees the carriages moving on it's own right?"

I even chuckled at how the carriages look from their eyes as they nodded.

"By the way Charlotte, why were you with the third years?" Adam asked concerning himself in my business again.

It was always like this, whenever the 'Eden' saw me near other students besides Milly they would take it to responsibility from what my brother had taught them to 'remove their grubby hands off his little sister by any means'.

Eden was the last name they all shared as they were all siblings. Adam and Eve are twins both in their sixth years whereas Caine is a fifth year but all of them are the prefects of Slytherin. It was time like this I knew I had to tell the truth to them for they know me too well of me that I am the worst liar there is in Slytherin.

Eve corrected her twin, "Aren't they the Malfoy group with Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and those two useless gits Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle?"

"What were they doing with you?" Adam's voice filled with concern.

"Draco kindly offered me a ride with them since I had a fight with Milly during the train ride."

Caine brushed his siblings aside and whispered amongst them before settling themselves and look at me in all seriousness.

"We know about the fight between you and that Mildred girl. We won't apologize about-"

What? They knew? As in know every single word I said? Feeling very violated I put on my Polaris attitude.

"You knew? Is everything in my life controlled by orders from Mikhail? Let me get this straight you knew about this fight so what else do you know about, when I take my shower or leave commons? Where is my privacy? As a Polaris I will not tolerate such violation... of my privacy nontheless."

By this time I was on the verge of tears from frustration and violation of privacy by my own brother and his bloody git of followers.

As the carriage stopped at the destination I opened the door and got out before turning towards them.

"Since you also keep a tabs on me, you all probably also report to him don't you? Well report to Mikhail this, if he doesn't stop this I will ruin the Polaris family name by coercing myself with Griffindor boys or better yet with Potter and the Weasleys. But don't stop there, for I will be doing so right this minute until he stops violating my privacy thank you very much."

I walked off and took my wand to lift my bags to the Slytherin head of house. Before Professor Snape was heading towards the grand hall I stopped him.

"Professor could I make a short request as to defer myself to a single room. For there has been students that dare to spy on my activities inside the year before and Merlin forbid it happening again."

He looked at me in frustration before answering.

"Put your belongings in my office and I'll take care of the rest. This is a serious breech of privacy, do I want to know who the offenders may be?"

"Even without saying Professor I'm sure my brother's well know protectiveness of myself and his connections can be linked two and two together. For this has gone long far enough and if it continues to this extent I might as well ask Headmaster Dumbledore himself to defer me to a sister school. But I rather settle this privately as they are each and all respected Slytherins."

"No need for such extreme actions as yet Miss Polaris, join me to the grand hall for the Welcoming feast and Sorting ceremony before I handle your situation."

I sighed at myself mentally as to why it has been to this extent I needed to tell my Head of House. But instinctively I knew that if they knew of my conversation with Milly then who would say they wouldn't spy on me in my own dorm room? By the time I made it to the grand hall I saw Milly sitting just a little different from her usually spot so I decided to sit in my usual spot. That is before knowing the Eden family were sitting there. In utter confusion Snape had luckily assigned me to sit towards the front of the Slytherin table with some Slytherins I have never met.

Again Dumbledore made his speech as it seemed that I was the only Slytherin actually listening to his wise words and the sorting hat's new song. Again I listened carefully and thought back to my sorting. For some reason I needed to talk to the hat again, I mean who was I kidding when I felt I belonged in Slytherin. Speaking of belonging I watched over to the Eden family whom were looking at me I gave them a cold smile like a true Slytherin and looked towards where the Griffindor table was in awe. And for the first time I felt like I had opened my eyes. Not just Griffindor but Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had something our table didn't have. A sense of warmth and love that Slytherins were incapable of having as each newly sorted student slapped for their own house in welcoming the student and make them immediately feel fit in. Staring in envy I had missed Dumbledore's ending speech and the food had once again magically appeared. I picked some pumpkin apple soup and freshly roasted nuts with bread. I wasn't in the right appetite to eat like everyone else did and walked off with Professor Snape once we both had finished. The Eden were about to walk out with me when they realized they needed to show the first years to the commons area and give them the password. As far as I could tell the password has not been changed from last year so it was still 'Pureblood', what a joke of a password.

Professor Snape had already in a short round back trip from my old room and found spying spells were placed in not just under my bed but textbooks as well. Which made me feel a bit creeped out, perhaps even Professor Snape felt a little bad for me and might organize a different room for me to be in. After also checking if any of my belongings also had similar spying spells Professor Snape led me back to the stairs back down to commons only to stop halfway and the '22nd' step from downstairs he had mentioned before using his wand and making sure I paid attention for he told me to tap on the wall from the left side two times and made the step I was on stretch slightly and open a narrow hallway which led to my new room. It was like the girls room decorated with the house colors of green, black and silver with two silver totems with and engraved large snake around the totems. In the middle was a bed like the one in the girls room except it was perhaps a size bigger and towards the right was a door to what I thought might be the bathroom and a closet just on the opposite of the bathroom side. The four poster room was more than I asked for and turned towards the Professor.

"This will be your room perhaps for temporary stay for the year until all spying spells and potions is lifted. The dorm particularly in your personal area has a strong spying spell and a couple of high-level potions. It might take the whole year for me to create a potion to reverse the effects and in the worst case scenario you may have to stay here for the rest of your schooling years."

"Couldn't I just ask the offenders to lift the spells?"

"Do you think I wouldn't have thought of that Miss Polaris, but seeing as the spell is being covered by several potions to mask exactly what this spell may be proves that it cannot be removed easily by even the students that created them. Since protective potions to protect the spell itself is strangely high-leveled that the offenders had most likely seeked help from the black market and sell the offenders a potion that even they may not know the effects of."

"Thank you for your assistance Professor, I never knew that it was this serious."

My voice now scared that my brother was this cunning and ruthless. I was very much scared and my heart was racing behind my Slytherin facade.

"Do you still want to settle this quietly?"

"I do not know, I feel too shocked to even think logically besides asking for your help. Would it be fine if I could talk to you about the matter next week when I could think clear of the matter? I wish to speak to the offenders firstly to settle the matter once and for all myself before I choose to reveal them to you and have you bring the best punishment for the them."

"Them?"

"Yes, but please leave me at that."

"You should be exhausted now, settle yourself down for tomorrow and I will take my leave Miss Polaris. I will see you next week in my office after your classes."

"I will show you out then Professor."

After walking back out of the narrow hallway to lead a dead end Snaoe tapped the end two times once again and walked down the stairs and outside of the commons which were filled with first years ready to sleep in. Before he turned to leave he looked back at me.

"The room you have now is unplottable and to the eyes of everyone else when you open the hallway other students would just see you walking to your old dorm or down to commons from the time you stand on the 22nd step until you close the hallway."

"Thank you Professor, I will see you in potions then."

After seeing him off I went back into commons where everyone had retired to their rooms while I saw the familiar wavy blonde hair sitting there on the black couch. She turned and there for the first time since I've met her that I've seen her eyes so red before.

"Milly..."

"You idiot! I was only whining like I always did, why must you act like a child to me!"

I fell onto my knees at her response to my actions. And then my heart felt heavy, I felt the need to cry again and pour my heart to her like I have always done.

"C-Child?"

"Yes a child, a bloody fool you are! From the very beginning I knew what I signed up for when we became friends. Leaving me dumbfounded for half and hour at what just happened before remembering that conversation. I don't care if I become boyfriend-less for the rest of my life and not even get married! Because of you I felt like a real person and not drown myself in this Slytherin life style like everyone else. Had you noticed, when we met last year we were just like the first years in the other houses feeling that we belonged and not alone on this frightening Hogwarts journey. Because your the only one in this house that actually has something we all don't have. The ability to love and have compassion, which if you didn't notice we Slytherins don't really have! I felt like another miserable Slytherin and thanks to you I had to sit with my stupid little sister awkwardly and been asked like a billion questions about that Draco Malfoy! Charlotte Polaris! You are not allowed to ever again say you want to end our friendship just because you think I might be happier without you! I don't care about your brother's protection or whatever, because I am not, I repeat I AM NOT GOING TO BE ANY HAPPIER WITHOUT MY BEST-FRIEND BY MY SIDE! You got that?"

I cried at her words and once again sobbed uncontrollably until she came to my side on the floor and we both ended up crying having Milly telling me that it was okay while I kept on apologizing.

Yes it was the start of the school year and in less than 24 hours of arriving to Hogwarts I've had a emotional marathon. It does make me wonder, what will the rest of my second year life be like?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Okay, I have finished high school so it means that I have so much more time to work on my stories. And yes, that would also mean my current stories which I've stopped due to exams. I really hope to find a beta reader that would help me review and work on this story with me since I've never done a Harry Potter one. I do hope everyone enjoys my first chapter. I hope it's not too long to read and put everyone off. Reviews likewise are greatly needed for motivation to continue on this story!

Oh and before I forget **Disclaimer: **I would love to own this characters and everything in the Harry Potter series BUT I don't. The only thing I own my OCs. (by the way I think one disclaimer is enough for each story)


End file.
